


Steps

by whatsacleverusername



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsacleverusername/pseuds/whatsacleverusername
Summary: I uncovered a bunch of old and (surprisingly) half decent fics in my Google Drive, so I figured I'd post them in between working on a few others. Granted with some error fixes. This one's originally from June of 2018.





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I uncovered a bunch of old and (surprisingly) half decent fics in my Google Drive, so I figured I'd post them in between working on a few others. Granted with some error fixes. This one's originally from June of 2018.

The up beat music playing in the background as J'onn watches him from the doorway, Walker hums along as he dances around the room, one graceful step after another. The very foreign moves captivate him, each spin and sway greater than that of any trained dancer he'd ever seen. However, with another elegant twirl, Walker spots J'onn in the doorway and comes to a stop. Smiling at him, Walker ambles over to J'onn, taking him by the hands and leading him towards the center of the room.

Unable to keep from smiling, albeit partially out of confusion, J'onn asks, "might I ask what you're doing?"

"Dancing," Walker replies coyly, his smile only brightening as J'onn chuckles.

"Yes, I can see that," J'onn says. "Is that for any particular reason or…?"

Swaying his and J'onn's arms from side to side, Walker shakes his head slightly and asks, "do you like to dance, my starlight?"

Hesitating to answer, surprised by the question, J'onn replies, "well… I must admit I was never very good at it."

"Nonsense," Walker states, releasing J'onn's hands to stand at arm length. "Dancing is not something one must be 'good' at. It is something done to express oneself. Here, follow me."

Slower than before, Walker goes through the steps again; taking two small steps, one back, and a long step forward again, swaying only one hip outward. He rotates his shoulder so that one arm rises above his head before dropping it to extend towards J'onn with his palm facing up. Pulling his hand back to his chest with the other, he then extends both outward and stops to wait for J'onn. With great hesitation, he carefully follows Walker's steps. He moves his feet forward and back and forward again, making all the same gestures. Practically beaming at him, Walker sashays to the side, dipping briefly with one hand resting on his spine and the other in front of him. He then steps forwards again, rotating his ankles so that his waist swivels side to side with each step. J'onn follows along closely, even as the steps turn into a twirl on one leg. Where Walker lands gracefully, J'onn trips after three or four spins, stumbling forward.

"Oh my goodness!" Walker exclaims, helping J'onn to catch himself. "Are you alright?"

Righting himself with a small chuckle, J'onn says, "I believe there's a sarcastic Earth expression appropriate for a reply."

"'I told you so,'" Walker quotes with a smile. "Must you be so facetious?"

"Perhaps," J'onn says, wrapping his arm around Walker and softly swaying.

"What's this then?" Walker playfully challenges, allowing him to take his hand and lead him.

"Do you not know this one?" J'onn asks in reply.

Laughing lightly, Walker concedes, resting his head against J'onn's chest and a hand on his shoulder, sighing contentedly.


End file.
